


Playing

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Brahms goof around before bed.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 41





	Playing

Playtime with Brahms was mostly kissing and hugging very aggressively. And it was almost always exclusively in bed. It was much better on your face after he started taking off his mask for the aforementioned kisses. These moments were always filled with giggles from both parties and play wrestling. 

Brahms had you pulled tight against his chest, rubbing his face against yours as you squealed and pretended to try to get away from him. A huge dumb grin was spread across his face, his hair wet from the bath and matted across his forehead. As he rubbed his face against yours, the water from his hair began to drip onto you, making you blink and flinch as the cold droplets hit your flesh.

“Hey, stop!” You laughed, pushing against his chest and twisting in his arms so that he was spooning you. Brahms grinned, now just burying his face into the back of your head instead, locking his arms tight around your waist.

“Never.” He cooed, his voice slightly breathy from pinning you down over and over.

You turned your head back to see him better, lifting up your hand and poking his cheek. “You look so different with your face gone.”

“My face isn’t gone, I just shaved.” Brahms pressed his cheek into your finger, opening up his mouth and gently biting down on the tip of your finger through his cheek. It felt weird, so you pulled your finger back, instead tapping his cheek with the pads of your fingers, feeling the prickle of the freshly cut hairs.

“No, it’s gone, it’s entirely and all gone.” You rubbed his cheek, his hair tickling you. “No more face.”

“Aw, well, I hope you like me even without a face.” Brahms kept his hold on your wait and turned so that you were lying on top of him, though you were both facing the same direction which made the position awkward. “Even if you don’t, you’re stuck with me.”

“Oh no, well, I’ll learn to live with it.” You flopped over onto the other side of him, freeing yourself from his grasp. You smiled at him, looking him over with a freshly shaven face. It was a lot different from the Brahms you were used to, but he looked just as good without his beard. Especially when he was smiling at you with tired eyes and a loving smile as the two of you settling in for the night.

“Get back here.” Brahms held out his arm, and you rolled back up against his side, letting him squeeze you tight once more. He buried his face in your hair, giving you another squeeze for good measure. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Brahmsy.” You hummed, trailing your fingers over his arms.


End file.
